Electric Discharge Gas Lasers
Electric discharge gas lasers are well known and have been available since soon after lasers were invented in the 1960s. A high voltage discharge between two electrodes excites a gaseous gain medium. A resonance cavity containing the gain medium permit stimulated amplification of light which is then extracted from the cavity in the form of a laser beam. These electric discharge gas lasers may be operated in a continuous or pulse mode.